dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillin vs Kenny
Krillin vs Kenny is the sayain Jedi's forty-ninth DBX! Description SEASON 4 EPISODE 1! SOUTH PARK VS DRAGON BALL Z! Jesus how many times have these guys died! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! Krillin was flying through the skies looking for his friends the Z-Fighters as they were flew to where he felt Freeza's energy, Suddenly Krillin flew too low as he crashed into a backyard. Krillin crawled out of the crater that was just created as he then shook his head knocking dust of his head, Suddenly Krillin saw the door right in front of him revealing the owner of this house Kenny, Krillin then said to the young child "Hey Kid Don't tell your parents will you?" Kenny shouted in anger but due to his coat covering his mouth, The Young Boy shoulder barged Krillin in his face knocking him out of the crater and on his back, Krillin got back up and said "If that's how you wanna play it then fine!" while he and Kenny got entered their battle stances. Here we go! In a Flash Krillin flew at Kenny in the face launching over the roof of his house, The Z-Fighter rushed after the dazed Kenny and slammed him into the ground with 2% of his strength. Krillin floated down to the knocked down with a worried look on his face saying "Hey kid are you okay?" Kenny got up from the ground and stared at Krillin, The Z-Fighter flew at Kenny again and tried punching him in the face but Kenny grabbed Krillin by the back of his neck and slammed him against the ground about 5 times. Kenny tossed Krillin up in the air, When Krillin was a centimeter from the ground Kenny done a drop-kick right into his opponents stomach launching him into a house. Kenny wiped the dust from his shoulders when he saw a massive explosion that came from the house destroying it, Krillin stood in the middle of the flames and the wreckage of the building. Kenny decided to turn into his superhero persona Mysterion! Kenny charged behind Krillin and kicked him in the back launching him like he was a rag-doll, Krillin regained his composure and threw two destucto disks at Kenny, The Superhero jumped through the two attacks and tackled Krillin into the pavement. Kenny began punching Krillin in the face over and over again until somehow Krillin's nose was bleeding even though he doesn't have a nose, Kenny reeled his fist back when suddenly he was shot in the face by a Ki blast. Mysterion fell stumbled backwards while trying swat away the dust from his face as if he was on fire, Krillin flew at the blinded Kenny and threw a powerful uppercut launching Kenny into the air at the speed of light in seconds Krillin flew after his opponent, Krillin began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at the face and body of Kenny stunning him and creating shock waves in the air, The Z-Fighter done a scissor kick in the back of Mysterion's head launching him into the pavement, Krillin landed in front of Kenny and cupped his hands together. Kamehameha!" cried Krillin, launching a vicious manoeuvre Kenny's way. Kenny instead of dodging the attack he launched at Krillin creating a shadow behind him, Mysterion then kicked Krillin in the back launching him into the blast causing an explosion to occur. Krillin fell before Kenny bloodied and bruised, Kenny pulled Krillin up and began doing a flurry of melee attacks. Krillin stood up from the ground severely injured revealing a red trickle slipping down the side of his head Krillin put a hand over his fresh wound and examined the blood, Krillin could only watch as he saw Mysterion holding a bomb while grinning at him. The explosion that occured blown Krillin and Kenny to bloody pieces killing them both instantly, Suddenly from the wreckage full of blood and fire revealed the ghost of Mysterion. Result And the winner is: Kenny McCormick!Category:The sayain jedi Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights